On the Green
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Ukitake is a professor at college and has two new students shifted into his class for bad behaviour. Will he get through to the troubled students with his patient and understanding personality? Or will Kaien, someone who has history with Ukitake, make things harder for everyone with jealousy? KenpachiXUkitakeXIkkaku KaienXUkitake
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for Kyo Shijou. Enjoy :)**

Being a professor at the local college was stressful work, most people said, but Jyuushiro Ukitake loved his job. He loved his students, his co-workers, and the history he taught about. The people who knew him said he was a passionate, loving person, so it was only natural he felt so strongly about what he did and who he interacted with.

"Ne, Jyuushiro?"

The white-haired professor looked up from his laptop, smiling brightly at his aide, Kaien Shiba. The younger male had messy dark hair and an outgoing personality, and he was very close with the taller male.

"Yes, Kaien?" Jyuushiro asked, tilting the lid of the laptop closed.

"Did you read that email from Yamamoto-sama?" Kaien stood behind Jyuushiro, awaiting the reply.

Ukitake nodded. "I did. We have two new students in our class. It seems they were removed from Sui-Feng's class for bad behaviour."

"Yes, that is what I was told."

Jyuushiro's smile never faltered as he stood up and grabbed his laptop. "Let's get to class, Kaien. The students won't teach themselves."

Kaien followed the older male, his bag slung over his shoulder. He couldn't help but keep his eyes fixed on the delicate body in front of him, wanting to reach out and touch it. He shook his head, knowing he needed to control himself while they were at work.

They walked through the corridors, passing other students as they went, talking quietly amongst themselves, until they arrived at their room. They greeted the students waiting patiently by the door before they unlocked it and let everyone in.

"Took long enough..."

Jyuushiro turned to see who had made the comment, associating it with two students he had not seen before. They must have been the badly behaved ones who were removed from their previous class. One of the students was a very, _very _large man who had black hair that was styled into spikes. For whatever reason, there were tiny bells on the end of each spike, and a black eye-patch covered the man's right eye. His clothing was ripped and shaggy, showing what must have been years of neglect towards caring for them.

"You must be Zaraki-kun." Jyuushiro's eyebrows crinkled as he smiled happily at his new student. He glanced at the male standing next to the younger one. He was bald and was carrying what appeared to be a wooden sword by his side. He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed it. "Why do you have a wooden sword, Madarame-kun? Surely you have been told you should not carry them around school?"

"Shut up!" The bald male snapped, his hand gripping the wooden sword in a threatening manner.

Jyuushiro didn't laugh, but his smile remained as large as ever. "Please take a seat wherever you wish. We should begin immediately."

"What makes ye think ye can tell us what to do?" The larger male sounded threatening, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Oh, I wasn't telling; I was asking." Jyuushiro was sincere as he spoke. "I would not force you both to do something you don't wish to do."

The two males stayed quiet at this, but they moved to the unoccupied desk at the back of the room sitting against one of the windows overlooking the front garden of the college.

"Jyuushiro, should you be so easy with those two?" Kaien muttered as they moved to the front of the classroom. "They seem very aggressive."

"They'll be fine," the professor reassured. "I believe they act this way for a very particular reason. It seems like people _expect _them to be like that and haven't had a good support."

Kaien nodded. "Alright..."

Jyuushiro pulled his laptop out from its case and placed it on his desk. He plugged it in to the projector before he turned to his class, his eyes shining.

"Everybody, we have two new students," the skinny man explained. "Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku Madarame. Please make them feel welcome."

There were mumbles around the classroom, an obvious dislike of their new peers already. Jyuushiro knew that this knowledge hurt him, not wanting to see people treated differently or bullied, but he also knew he didn't want to embarrass his new students further by commenting on this; Zaraki and Madarame seemed to be loners by nature.

"Now, to begin with, Kaien and I worked on a slideshow to show you the devastating impact on..." Jyuushiro's voice droned on in the background for the new students.

"This is boring..." Kenpachi mumbled, resting his chin in his hand. He stared out of the window, just wishing he could be done with this ridiculous thing.

Ikkaku nodded, resting his wooden sword along his shoulders. "Wish he'd shut up and talk about something more interesting."

Kenpachi opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by one of the other students. "Could you please be quiet?" the brunet boy asked, glaring at them. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Within a second, Kenpachi had leant forward and grabbed the collar of his fellow student's shirt, tugging him forward. "Shut ye mouth."

Jyuushiro and Kaien had arrived at the scene before anything further could be done, pale hands separating the two students. The professor looked between the two students and the boy that had been grabbed, biting his lip; he knew he had to discipline this, but he also needed to show the rough males that he was someone they could rely on. What should he do?

"Put your hands on him again and I'll – Jyuushiro?" Kaien frowned, looking at his side when the older male's hand grabbed his shoulder.

Ukitake shook his head at Kaien, his eyes soft. "Please take Sakota-kun to the front of the class and explain what we were just talking about to him."

Kaien nodded, grabbing the student that had just been abused. "Let's go to the front of the class, okay? I'll go over everything with you again."

Jyuushiro watched them leave before he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Everyone, please focus on taking notes about what I have just told you." He then turned back to Zaraki and Madarame. "May I speak with you both outside, please?"

"Stop telling us what to do!" the bald male shouted, pointing his sword at the teacher.

Jyuushiro sighed, smiling gently. His eyes were soft, as was his voice when he spoke. "Again, it was not a demand, but a request."

To say that Kenpachi and Ikkaku were surprised was an understatement; they were used to their professors yelling and screaming at them – but this man was so soft-spoken, it was hard not to believe his words.

Shaking his head, Kenpachi leant back stubbornly in his chair. "No. We're not going outside."

Ikkaku nodded, copying his friend's behaviour. "Yeah!"

"That's fine." Jyuushiro's words once again surprised the students. "All I'm asking for is that if you don't want to socialise with anyone, that will be fine; I can email the other students in this class and ask for them to give you your own space. Just please, _please _don't harm them, okay?"

Kenpachi sighed loudly before he shrugged, trying to work out why this teacher was so calm and level-headed. "Whatever."

Jyuushiro offered another smile before he left to return to the front of the room.

"He's different from the rest," Kenpachi pointed out to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku agreed. "He is..."

_**~~That night~~**_

"I'm home!" Jyuushiro closed the front door of his home behind him, smiling as he waited for his twins to run up to him in excitement. Kaien was standing by his side, the younger male usually coming over for dinner.

"Daddy!" Two sets of footsteps approached the man, sounding a lot like a herd of rhinos charging. "Daddy, we missed you!"

Jyuushiro leant down and opened his arms, grunting as two boys with silver hair almost knocked him over with the force of their tackling hug. He smiled and embraced them, picking them up with just a bit of difficulty; his body was weak from a chronic illness he had, and carried them into the living room. He sat down on the couch and thanked the babysitter for her time, before he started telling his children about his day.

Kaien sat on the couch beside the older male, and he moved in close, wrapping his arms around Jyuushiro. He sighed when the frail man pulled away with a small whimper, hating when this happened; things would have been fine between them if Jyuushiro's parents hadn't been controlling towards him.

"I'm sorry..." Jyuushiro mumbled, looking down at the kids. "..."

"It's alright." Kaien was honest as he spoke, understanding what the other was feeling. "It's not your fault."

Jyuushiro nodded and didn't speak again for a few minutes until he stood up, smiling as if nothing had happened, saying he was making dinner.

Kaien smiled back and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table before him. He flicked through the channels as he searched for something to watch in the meantime, but he couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed and wanted Jyuushiro back in his arms.

Maybe Kaien would just have to accept the fact that they may never go back into a relationship together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtimes had never been something Kenpachi liked; he was far too antisocial to stand being in a crowded area. He walked with his friends back to his dorm, their arms laden with food.

"So, what's your new teacher like?" Yumichika Ayasegawa asked Ikkaku. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember, and they were very close.

Ikkaku shrugged. "How would you put it, Zaraki-senpai?"

"Fuckin' annoying," Kenpachi growled.

Their two companions, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nnoitra Gilga, laughed. "Why so?"

"Because he acts as if he has the patience of a God, but I could see him getting frustrated." Kenpachi huffed. "And I hate his fucking aide."

"Should punch his fuckin' face in." Grimmjow laughed manically as he visualised this, his savage nature taking it further than just punching a teacher. "I've seen him around, though; he's fuckin' hot. I wouldn't mind holding him down and fucking him into hysterics. He'd like it, of course."

Nnoitra laughed loudly at this, vocalising his agreement. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked up at Kenpachi when the giant male muttered something.

"What'cha say, Zaraki-senpai?" Ikkaku asked. "We didn't catch that."

Kenpachi shrugged. "Grimmjow is right; the teacher isn't that bad looking."

Yumichika flicked his hair, an overdramatic gesture that conveyed his annoyance. "Am I the only one here who doesn't know who we're talking about?"

"Yes," four sets of voices said simultaneously.

Yumichika frowned. "How ugly."

"Zaraki-senpai, we have class with him again tomorrow," Ikkaku pointed out, his hand coming to rest on his wooden sword as confused glances were sent their way. His face contorted into an angry look before he shouted, "Stop looking at me, damnit!"

The other students scurried away quickly, the group just too intimidating to mess with; you'd have to be stupid or fearless to say something back.

"The students in this school are so ugly," Yumichika said as he glanced at the people behind them. "I hate ugly things."

"Shut the fuck up, pretty boy!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Not all of us are fuckin' ugly! I'm probably the most handsome person here!"

There was laughter at Grimmjow's statement, his friends used to his egotistical nature. They continued on, soon finding themselves in the doorway of Kenpachi's dorm-room. The five sat down, eating their lunch in silence.

Grimmjow was the one to break the peace. "If ya are gonna make a move on that teacher, you should do it soon; there are rumours about him and his aide."

Kenpachi didn't really like the idea of pursuing a teacher, but he certainly didn't like Kaien, and if it would start a fight, he would gladly go for it; he loved fighting, and he couldn't help but admit to himself that the soft-spoken professor seemed like someone he would be interested in getting to know.

Kenpachi nodded to himself before he addressed Ikkaku. "Oi, Madarame."

"Zaraki-senpai?" The bald male was at attention, the rough-natured Kenpachi's every word his command.

"Tomorrow, we'll stay behind after class and make him agree."

"Agree? The teacher?"

"Ye." Kenpachi's eyes narrowed. "Don't want his aide getting' him first."

Ikkaku laughed as he brandished his wooden sword. "Sounds great, Zaraki-senpai!"

Kenpachi smirked. This was going to be fun.

_**~~The next day~~**_

Kenpachi sighed as he stood up from the dining table, his half-sister, Yachiru, clinging to his leg as she often did. He swore the pink-haired girl had monkey blood in her veins, as she was always climbing over him.

"I'm going, Yachiru," Kenpachi said in a rough manner. He was standing in the kitchen of his father's home, his mother having died during childbirth. His father had remarried, Kenpachi's step-mother giving birth to Yachiru, but the marriage didn't last long at all. "I'll see you tonight."

Yachiru giggled, climbing up to sit on her brother's shoulder. "Okay, Kenny! Have fun!"

Kenpachi grunted as he removed the eight-year-old from his body. He nodded at her before he turned to leave, wanting to hurry so that he didn't miss the bus. He had a room in the eleventh dorm back at the college, but he preferred to spend his nights with his sister, his rough-attitude surprisingly absent whenever he interacted with Yachiru.

The bus took forever to arrive, and even longer to arrive back at the college. His first class was History with Ukitake, so he walked back to his dorm room and grabbed his books before he walked over to the cafeteria to meet with Ikkaku. It was a two minute walk from the cafeteria to the History classroom.

When at last Kenpachi and Ikkaku had arrived at the History room, they only waited a few minutes before Ukitake and Kaien had arrived. As he had yesterday, Jyuushiro greeted his students cheerfully as he let them into the classroom.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku moved to the back of the room again, keeping to themselves. No one bothered them, so Ukitake must have kept his word and asked for them to be left alone.

The class went slowly, but Kenpachi and Ikkaku found it moving along much faster once Jyuushiro sat down with them and helped them with the report writing personally. He smiled and laughed, seemingly very happy to be doing this, and he only ever left to answer another student's question before he returned to his new students.

When the class ended, Zaraki and Madarame were the only two students left in the room. Kaien was talking happily to Jyuushiro as the professor carefully packed his laptop into its carrycase.

Shiba stopped talking as he noticed the two younger males still in the room with them. He looked at them, an eyebrow raised. "Are you boys okay?"

Kenpachi raised his head high as he moved towards his teachers, Ikkaku at his side. He ignored Kaien, even going as far as to step in front of the dark-haired male, blocking him from Ukitake's view.

"Are you okay, guys?" Jyuushiro asked, reaching out to place his hand on his students' shoulders. His eyes were gentle, worried that something had happened.

Kenpachi snorted, moving again to keep Kaien out of view when the older male tried to move. "I have a request."

"A request?" Ukitake glanced at Madarame, slightly concerned; he didn't know these students well enough to know whether or not he should be wary of them. "What is it?"

"Be my boyfriend." Kenpachi sounded emotionless, like he could care less what was said or done in response to his demand, but his eyes held a dangerous look to them as if daring his teacher to object.

Ukitake blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kenpachi felt Kaien grip the back of his shirt in a threatening manner. He spun around and shoved at the dark-haired male before he turned back to his professor. "I asked ye to be my boyfriend."

Ikkaku's hand went to his wooden sword, stepping over Kaien who looked as if he were about to hit someone. Ukitake himself wasn't impressed with the treatment of his aide, but he didn't say anything, knowing that Shiba could take care of himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable having this asked of me," Jyuushiro said. He leant down and grabbed his laptop case, ready to leave. "If you'll excuse me..."

Kenpachi moved to block his teacher's way. He shook his head, a large scowl on his face. "I heard there are rumours between you and –" he moved a thick finger to point at Kaien, "-_that. _So you're gay."

Jyuushiro flinched at these words before he shook his head. He was as soft-spoken as ever, but there was an uncharacteristic doubt in his voice. "...I'm not gay..."

Ikkaku turned to face the white-haired male, ignoring the dark-haired one he had been brandishing his sword at. "Yes, you are!"

The frail teacher shook his head, a stern expression crossing his face. "I am not. Do not tell me otherwise. Please, I am due elsewhere."

Both Kenpachi and Ikkaku would have loved to continue this argument, but they could both see it would get them nowhere if they did. Instead, Zaraki moved out of Ukitake's way, letting the older male leave. Kaien glared at them before he chased after the sickly man.

"He'd better at least think about it..." Kenpachi growled before he left the room, Ikkaku behind him.

With Jyuushiro, he was doing all he could to keep his emotions inside. He knew Kaien was with him, but that made things harder; all the stress he battled daily was stronger than usual because Shiba's arms were around him, making him remember just how corrupt he was.

"Don't listen to them," Kaien whispered, taking the older male back to their office. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"I'm not gay..." Jyuushiro mumbled. Kaien knew he was saying that, not to convince others around him, but to convince _himself. _"...I'm not... I have children... I was married..."

Kaien knew to stay quiet about this, not wanting to complicate matters further by pointing out that Jyuushiro was indeed gay and they had even been in a committed relationship prior to Ukitake's arranged marriage.

Shiba sighed, knowing that the disapproval of Ukitake's orientation by the man's own parents had really messed with his self-esteem.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days before Jyuushiro had his History class with Kenpachi and Ikkaku again and, by the time he was welcoming his students into the classroom, all prior stress he had felt towards his students' comment on his orientation was all but forgotten.

"Good afternoon, students." The white-haired teacher clapped his hands together once, his trademark bright smile on his face. "I'm happy to say I'm back in good health, so I apologise for missing you yesterday. I trust Kaien-senpai took good care of you all?"

Ikkaku and Kenpachi, sitting in their usual seats at the back to avoid the other students, didn't listen to what their teacher had to say; they were more focused on talking amongst themselves, their plan for Ukitake unravelling between them.

"I wanted to talk a bit about the Bubonic Plague before we move on," Ukitake explained as he set up his laptop, his attention no longer focused on his students. "It leads us into our next topic."

Kenpachi looked up at this moment, seeing his chance. He disregarded all parts of the plan he had made and stood up, heading immediately over to his teacher. He noticed the way Kaien stiffened as if he wanted to stop him, and it only made him chuckle; as if the scrawny male could stand a chance against him.

Standing behind the laptop, Kenpachi grunted in order to get the older male's attention. The second those green eyes looked at him, he moved, pushing the other off the chair and onto the floor. Jyuushiro was in shock, his eyes wide as he laid sprawled on the hardwood ground. He was unprepared for the hands that lifted him up and, seconds later, slammed his back against the wall.

The sickly man's mouth opened to protest against his treatment, but before he could even make a noise, hot lips crushed against his, a tongue invading his mouth. His world stopped, unable to think about anything but how good the tongue against his felt, especially since it belonged to another man.

A tsunami of comfort and relieved crashed over the teacher, the feelings he had been repressing for so long making their way back to the surface. Frail hands reached up to grip a tattered white shirt as he nervously returned the kiss, needing desperately to feel these emotions for as long as he could; he needed to be felt as if he were wanted, as if he were needed – as if he were _accepted. _

The class was in a shocked silence, their eyes glued on the scene of their teacher making out with a male student. Even Kaien was in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening – every advance he made on the older male was rejected, despite having been lovers when they were younger.

Jyuushiro didn't want to let go; his long fingers curled tighter into the white fabric as drool slipped down his chin, desperate moans escaping his lips as he felt his pants tightening. Too long had he denied these feelings he kept buried deep down inside of him, denying his orientation, trying to be the perfect son his parents had wanted.

The white-haired teacher felt himself becoming so immersed in this act of passion, he almost didn't realise the hands prying him away from his student until his back was slammed against the wall once again, leaving the bulge in his pants visible for all of his students to see.

Looking up, the frail teacher came face-to-face with an angry Kaien. He was all of a sudden so ashamed of himself, understanding the hurt he must have put his precious friend through with this act. He dropped his head and stood up, moving to stand behind his desk in an attempt to hide his arousal. He glanced back at Kenpachi, seeing the student still standing there smirking in accomplishment.

Clearing his throat, Jyuushiro started to speak to his class again, trying his best to pretend that nothing had happened. He wasn't the only one who couldn't forget it; the entire class was muttering about it to one another for the entire lesson and, when class ended, to the rest of the university.

"He's into me," were the first words Kenpachi spoke as he slipped in beside Ikkaku once again, his smirk still prominent on his face.

Ikkaku laughed as he swung his wooden sword back and forth. "I noticed. He's a big boy."

Kenpachi nodded, grunting in response. After their little make-out session, there was no doubt in his mind that his teacher would reject him this time.

_**~~End of class~~**_

Everyone had already filed out of the classroom by the time the bell had rang, leaving the two teachers alone with Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Zaraki had approached the front of the room once again, a confident air about him.

Both Ukitake and Kaien looked up at him, the white-haired male's eyes clouded in a lustful confusion, the brunet's narrowed in anger.

Kaien moved to stand in front of the older man, his jaw taut as he spoke. "Stay the hell away from him."

Jyuushiro rested a hand against Shiba's forearm, trying to push the other away gently. He was quiet as he spoke, uncertainty tainting his voice. "It's alright, Kaien... Let us hear what he has to say."

Kenpachi sneered at the assistant before he turned his attention back onto the object of his fantasies. "Be my boyfriend. Ye can't deny anything now."

"He doesn't -!" Kaien's objection was cut off by his senior, and he was heartbroken to hear the words that slipped out of Ukitake's mouth.

"Okay." The slim male's eyes were soft, his mouth turned upwards in a soft smile. It was clear that he was very fond of his student, but had he thought about the pain he would be causing his friend?

"J..." Shiba didn't say anything more; he just shook his head and left the room silently, his absence unnoticed by the one he loved.

Kenpachi laughed as he stepped closer, putting a rough hand on his new boyfriend's shoulder. "I knew ye'd agree."

Jyuushiro just smiled back before he turned away to gather his things. "Would you like to have lunch with me, Kenpachi-kun?"

Kenpachi grunted before he replied. "I have something else I need to do first. Talk to ye later."

Jyuushiro smiled wider. "Okay." Once his students were gone, he sighed happily as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial button. Once the voice on the other end of the line greeted him, he spoke with a voice full of joy. "Kisuke-kun, I... I have a boyfriend."


End file.
